24 November 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-24 ;Comments *Show is effectively complete Sessions *Railway Children. First Recorded: 1986-10-21. (Removed from recording but available on the show from 15 December 1986) *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #2. First Recorded: 1986-08-03. First Broadcast: 13 August 1986 Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2 Tape cuts in', with more of the track on File 2 *Madness: The Prince (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Eton Crop: Yes Please, Bob (LP - Yes Please, Bob) Megadisc *'File 1 pauses' *Railway Children: Consider (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Fission: King Of Swing (12") Streetwave *Joy Division: The Only Mistake (LP - Still) Factory *Bim Sherman: Haunting Ground (LP - Haunting Ground) RDL *'File 1 pauses' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Trouble Funk: Still Smokin' (12") 4th & Broadway *'File 1 pauses' *Railway Children: Any Other Town (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Butch Willis & The Rocks: The TV's From Outer Space (LP - Forthcomings) Love *Enormous Room: 100 Different Words (12") Sharp *'File 1 pauses' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Dr Arnold Fanck (session) *'File 2 pauses ' *'File 1 resumes' 32:18 *Charlie Palmieri: Bugalu (LP - Latin Bugalu) Atlantic *Bogshed: Runner On A Blunder (v/a LP - Imminent 4) Food *Black Stalin: More Come (7") B's *Sewer Zombies: They Had No Right (LP - Reach Out And ...) Subversive *Gang Of Four: At Home He's A Tourist (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Beastie Boys: Slow Ride (LP - Licensed To Ill) Def Jam *Slovenly: Now (7" - Plug) New Alliance *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Jack's Shadow (LP - Your Funeral ... My Trial) Mute *'File 1 pauses' 1:04:21 *'File 2 resumes' 39s from end of next track 47:58-48-37 *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: I Wish I Could 'sprechen Sie Deutsch' (session) (most of song gets played at the end of File 1, 1:23:38-1:31:32, cuts out before the File 2 section) *''Radio One 1987 calendar promo, voiced by Steve Wright and Annie Nightingale'' *C.L. Blast: Lay Another Log On The Fire (LP - C.L. Blast) Charly R&B *Beat Happening: I Let Him Get To Me (LP - Beat Happening) Rough Trade *Dooley Culture: Dully Danger (7") Struggling Man *Adrenalin O.D.: Office Buildings (LP - Humungousfungusamongus) Buy Our Records *'File 1 pauses' *Railway Children: Big Hands Of Freedom (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Pink Peg Slax: Boy From Leeds (LP - Belting Out A Tuna) Half-Cut *'File 1 pauses' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Am Tafelberg Von Kapstadt (session) *'File 1 resumes' *Shop Assistants: What A Way To Die (album - Shop Assistants) Blue Guitar (Peel was supposed to play Home Again and admitted a wrong track moment) *'''End of Show '''1:23:38 File 1 File ;Name *1) Peel 1986-11-24 (p) *2) John Peel 24 Nov 1986 ;Length *1) 1:31:32 (32:18-1:04:21, 1:23:38-1:31:32 unique) *2) 1:17:36 ;Other *1) Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording. *2) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) mooo server *2) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment